This invention relates to intercalates of graphite and aluminum chloride. In one of its aspects this invention relates to the preparation of intercalates of graphite and aluminum halide. In yet another of its aspects this invention relates to the preparation of aluminum halide-graphite intercalates also containing a Group VA metal halide. In another of its aspects this invention relates to the preparations of graphite and intercalates of aluminum halide using graphite intercalates of Group VA metal halides. In another of its aspects this invention relates to the catalysis of alkylation reactions using an intercalate of graphite, aluminum halide, and a Group VA metal halide.
This invention contemplates the ready preparation of a mixture of aluminum halide and a Group VA metal halide intercalated in graphite. It is well known that intercalates of aluminum halide and graphite are difficult to prepare, with the preparation by a known method comprising heating the aluminum halide salt with graphite in a sealed tube for several hours at an elevated temperature.
It is also known that intercalates of such Group VA metal halides as antimony pentachloride and graphite can be readily formed using a similar method of heating the salt with graphite at an elevated temperature. The present invention combines the ready preparation of a Group VA metal halide intercalate with graphite with an at least partial replacement of the Group VA metal chloride by aluminum chloride. Since the replacement of the Group VA metal chloride is most usually incomplete, an intercalate of graphite, aluminum chloride, and the Group VA metal halide results.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for preparing a composition catalytically active for alkylation. It is another object of this invention to provide a catalyst suitable for the alkylation of feedstocks comprising olefins and paraffins or isoparaffins. It is still another object of this invention to provide a method for preparing intercalates of graphite, aluminum halide, and a Group VA metal halide. It is still another object of this invention to provide a method for preparing intercalates of graphite and aluminum halide.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the attached claims.